oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldland
| affiliation = King Trading | type = Summer Island | log = 3 days | population = 1,200,000 including guests }} Formerly known as Merchid isle Island, Goldland is a theme park ran and owned by King Trading which resides in the Grand line. It is the home island of King Trading’s President, Coin. Goldland is a paradise of entertainment, with theme parks, concert halls and casinos as far as the eye can see. However, Goldland is not the paradise it pretends to be. Anyone, even pirates are allowed to enter Goldland provided they respect the rules. Entry is free, but leaving costs a fee. The most important rule is no guest is allowed to harm another guest. Coin says he wants Goldland to be 'safe and welcoming' and that violence discourages customers, so anyone caught being violent is apprehended. This applies even to marines attacking wanted criminals. However, this rule has loopholes. Employees and rule-breakers aren't considered guests. History Goldland was formerly known as Merchid isle. However Merchandise Kingdom went into debt with King Trading after a series of business mistakes. The royal family had to keep raising taxes to try and pay their ever rising debt, but were eventually forced to sell the country itself when faced with a possible revolution. To Coin however, the island was just a bad memory, so he turned it into a paradise. Geography Layer 1, Paradise Tower upper floors The highest point of Goldland, Paradise tower is a massive building like the Sky Tree in Tokyo japan. It is 900 meters tall and contains 360 separate floors, each containing unique attractions. Level 1 consists of Paradise Tower's top 10 floors, a place reserved only for special guests and vips. Level 2, Paradise Tower Lower floors The 350 lower floors are each publicly available, however there is a fee to go up each floor. Level 3, Coin Land The layer of Goldpark one floor above ground level. Coin Land is a dazzling themepark, with Ferris Wheels and Rollercoasters as far as the eye can see. Level 4, Gold District At ground level, Goldland is a sprawling mall, with stores and restaurants as far as the eye can see. The majority of stores are ran by King Trading, however it is possible to open up your own store you pay a percentage of all profits to King Trading. Level 5, Secret City Under the ground, just beneath the surface lies a vile a nest of passage ways and slums, where the original inhabitants of Merchid isle are forced to live when they are not working. Anyone who tries to leak the existence of this place to the public is silenced Level 6, Black Market When people here the phrase “If you can’t find it in Goldland you can’t find it anywhere.” People usually think it refers to Gold District. But the truth is it refers to the secret underground market, where illegal goods and slaves are regularly auctioned off to the highest bidder. Level 7, Executives Office Beneath even Level 6 lies the executives office. The true heart of Goldland where all the management is ran from. Level 7 hosts the many facilities, some integral to King Trading as a business, such as a laboratory and factory. Floor 8, King Manor King Manor is the lowest known level of Gold Land, and is Coin’s personal residence whilst not on his Cruise Ship. The only known entrance is via an elevator from the top of Paradise Tower. Locations Paradise City On floor 10 of Paradise Tower is a small but luxurious city, built to house the wealthier guests who prefer not to mingle with more common folks. The air of these upper floors is purified by machines constantly so as to not offend World Nobles. Hot Air Balloon Dock A popular tourist attraction on Level 3, it is possible to book a Hot Air Balloon ride, and get a great view of the city. Bizarre Rides Level 3 is host to strange and wondrous amusement rides, normally made from fusing several regular rides, for instance the Ferris Coaster, a roller coaster where the carts are literally small Ferris Wheels, or the gentler Merry Go Wheel, which as it sounds is a Ferris Wheel with Merry Go Wheels instead of carriages. Additionally, almost everything on level 3 can double as an amusement ride. Love Love District Spanning Level 4 to 3, Love Love District is a small section of Goldland donated to the romantic. It has restaurants and love hotels, and to the far end houses several brothels. Secret Lab On Level 7 lies King Tradings primary lab, where all sorts of testing and experimenting takes place. Secret Factory Also on Level 7 is King Tradings primary factory, where the majority of their merchandise is produced to send to market. Security Room Through a series of Den Den Mushi, it is possible to see anywhere on Goldland from the Security Room on Level 7. Citizens Coin Trivia *Image is Deadman Wonderland from Deadman Wonderland Category:Islands Category:Summer Islands Category:King Trading